Empty Seat
by peblish
Summary: Nggak tau harus bikin summary kayak apa dari cerita ini. Baca aja dulu. Kalo udah selesai ngakak, baru review. Okay? Okay. / EXO. KRISHO drabble / sequel published: A Day in The Zoo!


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_Empty Seat_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wuaaaahhh... Besok kita _study tour _!" Seru Suho senang sambil meloncat-loncat kecil seperti anak kelinci. "Kita duduk berdua, ya, Kyungsoo-a?!" Ajak Suho sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo sahabat baiknya itu.

"Eng..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian meringis lalu menggelengㅡmenolak ajakan Suho. "Ehehe... Tadi pagi... Jongin anak kelas sebelah baru saja mengajakku duduk bersama dengannya di bus nanti."

"Huuuh. Ya udah." Suho memajukan bibirnya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, memandang sinis ke arah Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian... SRET! Suho mengulum senyum sok asyiknya kemudian berkedip-kedip genit kepada Baekhyun. "Kalau Baekkie? Mau, kan, duduk sama Suho?!" Tembak Suho langsung.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Iyaaa." Jawabnya cepat.

"Yeaaaay!" Bruk! Suho langsung nyosor memeluk erat teman baiknya itu. Sementara Kyungsoo berdecih pelan karena merasa dicuekkin.

.

.

.

_Keesokkan harinya..._

_._

"KOK BAEKKIE GITU, SIH?!" Jerit Suho kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Baekkie jahat! Katanya kamu mau duduk sama aku di bus?! Mana? Mana?! HAH?! DUSTA!"

"Ennngg..." Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kikuk. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang sama bingungnya dengan Baekhyun menghadapi jeritan maut Suho yang sedang ngamuk besar itu. "Gi-gini, loh, Suho... Ma-maksudkuㅡ"

"TAPI KAMU MALAH DUDUK SAMA CHANYEOL!" Jerit Suho lagi melanjutkan amukkannya sambil menuding Chanyeol dengan penuh dendam. "Sudah cukup aku gak bisa duduk sama Kyungsoo yang malah duduk sama Jongin, sekarang Baekkie juga gak mau duduk denganku karena Baekkie mau duduk sama Chanyeol, hah?! HAH? HAH?!"

"Aduh... Suho..." Bu Guru berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Suho yang masih menjerit-jerit murka di depan bangku Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Suho... Suho sayang, duduk yang manis, ya. Sebentar lagi busnya mau jalanㅡ"

"DIAM, BU GURU!" Suho melotot dan menoleh dengan dramatis kepada Bu Guru yang sudah ada di belakangnya. "Ini masalah pengkhianatan teman karena percintaan! Ibu tidak usah ikut campur!" Gumam Suhoㅡsekali lagi, dengan _dramatis._

Bu Guru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati anak didiknya yang memang suka bertingkah dramatis sekaligus konyol ini. Heran. Ada saja anak ajaib model seperti ini. "Ssshhhtt, sudah Suho, sudah. Sekarang Suho duduk di belakang, saja, ya? Nanti ada beberapa anak kelas 6 yang akan masuk dan naik di bus ini... Suho bisa duduk dengan salah satu dari mereka, bagaimana?"

_SRET! _Suho menoleh kaget saat mendengar kata-kata Bu Guru. "APA? Suho nggak mau duduk sama anak kelas 6!" Seru Suho cepat dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Nyaris menangis. Huwwweeee... Suho nggak mau! Meskipun disogok dengan ratusan kartu-kartu DragonBall_ limited edition _incarannya pun, Suho tak akan mau duduk sebangku bus dengan siswa kelas 6 yang tidak dikenalnya! T_T

"Suhoooo..." Baekhyun mencoba berbicara. "Eng... Gini aja, deh! Gimana kalau pas perjalanan pulangnya nanti aku duduk sama kamu? Ta-tapi... Kalau sekarang..." Baekhyun melirik mesra kepada Chanyeol yang juga sedang malu-malu itu. "Aku duduk sama Chanyeol dulu, ya..? E-ehehe..." Baekhyun melirik mesra kepada Chanyeol yang juga sedang malu-malu itu.

HUH! Suho mendelik kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Nggak butuh!" Kemudian Suho merengut dengan imut dan bersungut-sungut berjalan ke bangku bus bagian belakang.

_Bruk! _Suho mendaratkan pantatnya pada bangku bus yang terletak paaaaaaaling belakang. Ia kembali merengut seraya memandang ke depan. Dilihatnya semua siswa duduk berpasang-pasangan, sementara kursi di sebelahnya kosong tanpa ada seorangpun yang mau duduk di sana. "Baekkie jeleeeeekkkk!" Gerutu Suho lagi. Kalau sudah sampai di rumah nanti, Suho mau cepat-cepat mengambil buku _diary_-nya dan mencoret nama Baekhyun dari daftar sahabat baiknya nanti. Oohhh, Kyungsoo juga! Sahabat macam apa yang lebih memilih duduk sebangku dengan orang yang disukainya lalu _menendang _dan mengorbankan sahabatnya duduk sendirian di bus?

Ugh.

Ugh.

Ugh.

.

"**_Uhm... Hai, boleh duduk di sini, nggak?"_**

_._

"NGGAK!" Jerit Suho refleks. Terbawa suasana akan pikirannya yang kacau karena teman-temannya itu sehingga tanpa sadar ia membentak seorang anak kelas 6 yang baru saja menegurnya dan berniat untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

.

Heh?

.

Anak kelas 6?

.

.

.

.

.

_Anak kelas 6..._

.

.

.

.

_**HEEEEHHHH?!**_

_**ANAK KELAS 6?!**_

.

.

.

"EH, ENG-ENGGAK, SUNBAENIM! Ma-maksudku... A-aku cuma bercanda!" Jerit Suho lagi sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnyaㅡmeminta maaf. Suho memandang anak kelas 6 itu dengan takut-takut. Hueeehh... Badannya besar, wajahnya garang, auranya dingin, suaranya berat dan menakutkan begitu... Ta-tapi dia lumayan ganteng, sih... Tapi... Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Suho diseret dan dikunciin di dalam kamar mandi bus yang sempit itu gara-gara si anak kelas 6 ini ngamuk tidak terima dibentak-bentak Suho? Iissshh... Suho juga, sih! Ngapain tadi langsung sambar jerat-jerit tanpa lihat orangnya dulu? Huwweeeeeee... T_T

"Heh..?" Anak kelas 6 itu terbengong-bengong mendapati Suho yang tadinya membentaknya garang itu tiba-tiba menciut dan membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf seperti ini.

"Hueeee... Ma-maaf sunbaenim... Nggak sengajaaaa... Aku nggak sengaja bentak-bantak sunbaenim... Aku lagi kesel aja tadi... Huwweeee... Jangan kunciin aku di kamar mandi, plissss..." Suho meraung-raung heboh dan mulai menangis.

"Oh..." Anak kelas 6 itu tersenyum geli, kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia mengerti maksud Suho sekarang. "Hei, hei. Udah. Nggak papa. Iya, iya, aku ngerti. Ya udah, aku boleh duduk sini, kan?"

"Heh... I-iya." Suho menyedot ingusnya sejenak, kemudian ia menurunkan ranselnya yang sebesar beruang madu dewasa itu lalu memindahkannya di bawah bangku busnya sendiri.

Anak kelas 6 itu memandang barang bawaan Suho dengan takjub. "Heh? Ini ranselmu?" Tanyanya antara bingung dan penasaran. Anak semungil ini, bawaannya sejumbo ini?

Anak kelas 6 itu meletakkan ranselnya sendiri di pangkuannya setelah duduk di bangku di sebelah Suho.

"Kau duduk sendirian?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Suhoㅡmencoba berbasa-basi sejenak.

"Hm." Udah jelas Suho duduk sendirian, masih tanya lagi.

"Oooh. Kenapa nggak duduk sama temen-temenmu?"

Suho melirik anak kelas 6 itu dengan malas. Kok semacam jadi interogasi ala kepolisian gini?

"Nggak." Maka akhirnya Suho menjawab cepat dengan singkat.

.

.

"**_Kenapa? Nggak punya temen?_**"

.

.

JLEB.

Rasanya seperti ada enam buah roda truk gandeng yang menghantam Suho tepat di jidatnya begitu anak kelas 6 ini mengatakan hal senaif itu.

.

"Iiiiihhhhh." Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Suho, ia malah merajuk manja seperti itu pada anak kelas 6 yang sudah mengatainya tidak punya teman. "Bukan gitu masalahnya!" Walaupun sejak kelas 1 Suho cuma dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, bukan berarti Suho nggak punya teman!

Anak kelas 6 itu cengengesan. Seru juga menggoda anak kelas 4 ini. "Lalu kenapa nggak ada yang mau duduk sama kamu?"

"Ck! Udah, deh." Nah, lho, kenapa marahnya Suho jadi marah menggoda begini?

Anak kelas 6 itu tertawa lagi. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Suho.

.

"**_Kris Wu. Kelas 6-3_**."

.

Suho diam memandangi tangan anak kelas 6 bernama Kris itu.

"Suho."

Suho menyebutkan namanya dengan cepat tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

"Suho..?" Gumam Kris. "...Pelindung... Guardian... Malaikat?"

Diam-diam Suho mendelik kesal pada Kris yang tidak berhenti mengajaknya berbicara ini. Duh, baru saja mood-nya hancur gara-gara pengkhianatan Baekhyun, sekarang ia masih harus berhadapan dengan anak kelas 6 yang aneh ini?

"Mana kutau! Tanya ibuku." Ucap Suho ketus.

"Haha." Kris tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, nanti kutanya ibumu." Lanjutnya, kembali menggoda Suho.

Suho mendengus keras-keras. Menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya memandang ke luar jendela.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum geli menatap Suho. Kris meluruskan kedua kakinya ke depan. Setelah memasang eyemask dan earphone yang tersambung ke iPod-nya, Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

Diam-diam Suho melirik ke arah Kris yang sepertinya sudah jatuh tertidur itu. Huh. Akhirnya diam juga makhluk satu ini.

Suho sedikit membungkuk, membuka resleting ransel besarnya dan mengeluarkan snack-snack yang disiapkan ibunya pagi tadi. "Hmmm." Suho menjilat bibirnya sendiri membayangkan betapa enaknya menghabiskan snack-snack lezat ini sendirian. Tadinya ia akan membagi snack-snack ini dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang... I'm sorry goodbye, deh.

"Hihihihi..." Suho tertawa-tawa horor selagi mengunyah wafer stik cokelat kesukaannya itu. Sejenak rasa kesalnya pada Baekhyun terlupakan selagi lidahnya termanjakan oleh snack-snack-nya.

"Hm..." Selagi menghabiskan wafernya, Suho menoleh kepada Kris yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi itu. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Posisi tubuhnya juga tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

.

.

Ah, apa Suho harus berbagi snack-nya dengan Kris, ya?

.

.

"Ah, gak usah, deh. Dia nyebelin, sih." Gumam Suho cuek kemudian ia kembali menikmati snack-nya lagi. Rupanya dia masih dendam karena dihina tidak punya teman oleh Kris.

"Nyam nyam nyam... Ohok..! EKH, EKH?!" Suho mendelik begitu merasakan potongan wafernya nyangkut di tengah-tengah tenggorokannya. Oh my God, apa lagi ini?! Sudah dikhianati sahabat sendiri, digoda dan terpaksa duduk sebangku dengan anak kelas 6 yang aneh, SEKARANG SUHO HARUS TERSEDAK WAFER COKELAT KESUKAANNYA?! Bencana apa lagi ini, Tuhan, huhuhuuu...

"EKH! EKHHH!" Sekuat tenaga Suho mencoba mengeluarkan wafer sialan itu dari tenggorokannya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai bagian samping ranselnya. Sepertinya tadi pagi ia menyiapkan botol air mineralnya di sana. "EKH! EKHHH!" NGGAK ADA?! Jerit Suho dalam hati. Botol minumnya tidak ada di sana! Huhuhuuu... Tuhan... Suho nggak mau mati konyol hanya gara-gara tersedak wafer cokelat!

"Ngh..?" Mendengar erangan maut tersedak wafer ala Suho di sebelahnya, tidak heran Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Kris membuka eyemask-nya kemudian mengernyit heran menatap Suho. "Kamu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah lempeng.

"EKKKHHHHH! EEEEKKKHHHH!" Suho menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya sendiri sambil menggeram heboh. Apa ekspresi dan bahasa isyarat Suho masih belum jelas dimengerti oleh Kris bahwa Suho sedang tersedak?

"Oh!" Spertinya Kris sudah menyadari keadaan gawat yang menimpa Suho. Kris refleks berdiri, kemudianㅡ

_BUGH!_

ㅡmenggebuk punggung Suho dengan keras.

"Ohok!" _Tuing!_ Potongan besar wafer itu mental keluar.

"Hhhh..." Suho menghela nafas lega. Mengerikan. Benar-benar pengalaman nyaris merenggut nyawa yang mengerikan. Semenjak detik ini, Suho berjanji nggak akan makan wafer cepat-cepat sampai tersedak dengan ekstrim seperti ini.

"Kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Kris khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho. "Kamu harus minum, tuh."

"Nggak... Bawa... Minum..." Gumam Suho lemas. Kalaupun ia bawa minum sih Suho sudah minum sejak tadi dan Kris nggak perlu menggebuk punggungnya seperti tadi.

Kris mengambil sebotol minuman ion dari dalam ranselnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Suho.

"Ma-makasih..." Ucap Suho malu sambil menerima botol minum itu, lalu menenggak isinya. Ah, jangan-jangan ini karma karena Suho pelit untuk membagi wafernya dengan Kris. Dan sekarang, Kris malah membalas kepelitannya itu dengan menyelamatkan Suho dari nyangkutnya wafer sialan itu dan bahkan memberikan minumannya pada Suho.

"N-nih." Suho menyodorkan bungkus wafernya pada Kris.

Kris diam memandang Suho. "Heh? Kenapa? Kok tiba-tibaㅡ"

"Ambil aja satu." Suho merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

Kris terkekeh lalu mengambil sepotong wafer dari dalam bungkusan itu kemudian melahapnya. "Emang cuma tinggal satu, kali."

"Heh?" Suho melongok memandangi bungkusan wafernya yang sudah kosong itu. "Eh-ehehehe..." Suho tertawa garing sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Kris kembali tersenyum geli memandang Suho yang terlihat jelas sedang salah tingkah itu.

.

.

.

.

"**_Kamu... Manis, deh_**."

.

"H-heh..?" Suho melongo dengan sukses. "HEEEEHHH?"

* * *

_THE END?_

* * *

tengkyu untuk yang udah nyempetin baca ff absurd nan gaje ini ㅡ3ㅡ)/ ~~~  
mind to review, please? (^/\^)


End file.
